When Angels Cry
by Ansje
Summary: *fixed* FY/Ayashi no Ceres /OC crossover. It's a project of mine I'm trying to get started, so all who are interested in joining a orpg please read the introduction here! I need you people!^-^
1. Lost and Found

Hiya all! I'm back with a rewritten start to my Fushigi yugi/Ayashi no Ceres crossover. Hope u like! Fushigi yugi and Ayashi no Ceres chars do not belong to me (*giggles while imagining what she'd do to Tasuki if she DID own him* Ans-chan: teehee *cheesy grin*) They belong to Watase-sama! The greatest Mangaka of all time! So please don't sue. The story takes place after OVA 1 (yes after sealing away Tenkou and Miaka leaving Tamahome in Konan again.) so Tamakins Will be a part of the story! From there on (after OVA 1 I mean) I'm going for a run with the story, rewriting it my way…so sry folks no Miaka (yet ^_^) anywayz, I hope you like and plz review I welcome encouragement (don't we all) and same goes for constructive (Mark that!) criticism. This is my first ficcy on ff.net, so I'm cherishing high hopes! Ja ne!

When goddess sings your melody

"…And then the young man saw the Robe of feathers hanging on a branch near him and stole it."

"But if the nymph didn't have their robe of feathers they can't go home to the heavens right?"

"That's right"

"So what happened to the nymph then?"

"She couldn't g home and ended up marrying the young man"

"Oh! Then she must have fallen in love with him!"

"Well, I'm not too sure about that…"

"When she married the young man, then did she get her Robe back? Did she then go home? Is her home really in the sky? Grandfather! Please tell me! Tell meeeee do they still exist?"

"I don't know…maybe they do…"

*The day the star and moon of sixteen meet…The fated day will come…I see blood anger and sadness, the decay of everything in this world…Very soon you will be taken over by an evil star…When light and darkness meet your true power will awaken…But you will have a savior…*

The celestial symbol flashed before her eyes as well as those two green eyes, she thought she knew so well. But the look they were expressing was only one of incomprehension _"Who are you?"_

"Tooya!" with a cry Aya awakened. 

_"Who are you?"_ the words Tooya had spoken to her lingered in the back of her mind, Aya forced them away. Not willing to accept the fact that the Tooya she knew and loved was gone. 

After the car accident she watched him leave…Together with her… Miori. And leaving behind the proof that he had chosen for her instead of the Mikage family, Aya's cross-shaped charm on the leather cord…

~

Earlier today she ran into him. He requested to talk to her so she let him take her to the beach. For minutes they had stood there, overlooking the ocean. An uncomfortable silence hung between them. Aya fought hard not to look at him, afraid she'd throw herself into his arms. Then he spoke…He told her he knew he had to remember her. He knew they had a history together, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see her… The only thing he could see clearly was him and Miori. His childhood in Shizuoka with her and the love he felt for her…But he said he had to know if he and Aya…Aya interrupted him before he could go any further, afraid that hearing him speak the words would be too painfull.

"Give me your hand" she interrupted him. Tooya seemed confused, but he gave her his hand. She gave him back the charm. "Here, I gave this to you, some time ago, I want you to have it back. I fixed the cord." still avoiding his confused gaze she put the necklace in his opened palm." Then without a word she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Tooya called after her, but she seemed determined and walked on. "Hey wait!" he grabbed her wrist, which made her look back. Their eyes met for a single moment, but Aya quickly looked away. "Please let go of me" She couldn't bear to see the incomprehension imprinted across his face. But instead of letting go of her he suddenly pulled her into his warm embrace in an act of impulsiveness. Aya's eyes widened "Tooya…" He pushed her away as soon as he realized what he was doing. Aya didn't dare look into his eyes as the awkward silence once again created a gap between them.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…" his words cut through the silence and shattered the last bit of hope she cherished. "But if I well understand, during my amnesia of the past year, you and me…"

"That would have been nice…" Aya said, surprised she was speaking so easily. She even looked up and dared to smile "But nothing happened between us, we're just acquaintances…So don't you worry about anything Mr. Mizuki. I'm glad you found your home, but I must be leaving now…Goodbye" she walked away, still surprised how natural she had spoken those words. *G_oodbye Tooya*…_ It wasn't until she reached a deserted park that she broke down entirely and let the tears she'd been holding back so for so long run freely.

"Tooooooooooyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Her desperate cry pierced the silence of the woods causing birds to scatter to all directions, with it a thunderstorm seemed to break loose and soaked Aya, but she didn't notice the cold stinging her body like a thousand knives. For nothing could match up to the cold sting of loneliness she now felt within.  

Then a flash…The symbol of the nymph…and a white haired man, grinning….

_"Ceres"_ a low whisper under the wind.

She felt the nymph inside her stir. _*Aya, set me free…*_

She didn't have the power anymore to fight it…and drifted away…Never even noticed the darkness that surrounded her and took her away… 

Chichiri was startled by the sudden augmentation of awareness of his senses for apparently no reason. He just woke up and his mind was still a little cloudy with dreams long gone. So he focused and scanned the area for anything irregular. He recalled the sudden burst of qi-force that had brusquely ended his slumber and remembered it had felt like a strong aura suddenly disturbing the calmness around. Whatever it was, it seemed to be gone now…or was it? He sensed a low lifeforce, not far away. It was easy to miss, yet he managed to determine where it came from. It came from somewhere in the forest…

Chichiri grabbed his staff and started making his way through the thick bushes. Although it was a clear and sunny day, the sunlight seemed unable to reach the forest floor, plunging his surroundings into darkness. The leaves heavy rustle was all he could hear. Within the forest hung an eerie atmosphere. Chills ran unwillingly down his back. He sensed other then the slightly diminishing lifeforce an evil presence with great power… He shook of the fear that was creeping over him and focused his attention entirely on the lifeforce. Not long after he reached an open spot, where a few rays of sunlight managed to penetrate the dense foliage. He was surprised to see the few rays of light touched a still body, lying on the forest floor. He kneeled next to it and turned it over. A single ray of sunlight caressed the delicate features of a girl…not just any girl…_"Kouran" _He gasped as he recognized the face he'd been unconsciously longing to see for so long. The face that brought back a mixture of feelings he figured long gone…a face that reminded him of the painful memories he kept with him every moment of his life…His mind kept telling him she wasn't the one he once loved so dearly…She couldn't be his Kouran…But the resemblance was stunning. She was unconscious and her qi level was extremely low, but she was breathing and thus alive. He gently lifted her into his arms and her head fell heavily against his chest. He looked down at her, for any sign of life. But her face remained expressionless. He only could feel her soft breath escaping from her slightly parted lips.

He grew aware of the darker force lurking around them and hurried to get out of the forest. Soon he left the dark woods behind him and returned to the spot where he had spend the night. He carefully laid her down on his kesa and sat down next to her. She still showed no sign of waking up soon, so he gathered he'd just wait there…But the weather decided otherwise. Thick clouds packed together quickly and before he realized it a thunderstorm raged all around. He scooped up the unconscious girl and ran for shelter.

"Weather sure is strange these last couple of days no da" 

He reached a small village and pushed open the first door he saw. It seemed to be a deserted house…Soaked to the bone, his bangs clinging to his face and his kesa draped around the girl he made his way to the bed. After putting her down, he gently stroked the strands of golden hair that were sticking to the young girls face out of her eyes. She was soaked to the bone as well and when he felt her forehead she was burning up.

_*A fever…I need to get her out of those wet clothes _ Beads of sweat were forming on her face. First he scanned the room for helpful items…he saw a fireplace and some dry wood so he ignited a fire. Because the room was rather small it warmed up pretty quickly. he sat down on the bed to help her out of her wet garments. 

_*Ok…Chichiri, this is where your years of training in self control pays off* _ he thought as he unbuttoned her wet shirt. _*Rather unusual things she wears…kind of like the things Suzaku no Miko used to run around in…*_  He covered her with the blankets he found lying in another corner. He managed to find a cloth a bowl and got some water outside. Rain was still pouring down and the sky lit up by occasional lightning strikes. Then he got out of his own wet clothes. He put everything by the fire to help it dry faster, cause he wasn't planning on walking around in nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist for long. 

He kneeled next to the bed and dunked the cloth underwater and laid it on the girl's forehead. She was breathing with more difficulty now and her lifeforce seemed to be at an alltime low.

_*Looks like it's gonna be a rough night for her*_ Chichiri sat down into a chair next to the bed and reached for her hand _*Better give her a hand*_. He took his necklace into his hand and brought two fingers up to his lips, then concentrated and donated part of his lifeforce to her surrounding them both in a powerful red aura. As he sank away deeper and deeper into trance he grew aware of a restlessness inside of her. Like she was struggling and all her energy went to the fight within. Probing deeper into her being, he started seeing flashes of images… A child overlooking the ocean…a large tree…a bloody hand…then a purple light, seemed to be a circle, with a strange cross inside…a face… _*Leave!*_

"Da!" His eye flung open and he instantly lost the connection with her, he needed a few seconds to recover from the shock… A huge blast had pushed him away, out of her mind.

He looked at her, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

_*How could she raise such a barrier while sleeping? Incredible…Who is this girl?*_

He looked outside the window finding that night had fallen. _*Must have been connected to her longer then I thought…*_ Although the thunderstorm had passed, the rain was still tapping against the window. The night was pitch-black and he could hardly make out the road running past the woman's house. He took another look at her, before he decided to get some shuteye himself. Her lifeforce seemed to have increased to a normal level again and she was breathing normally. Seeing the speaking resemblance with Kouran brought back painful memories of that dreadful day on wich he lost the two most important things in his entire life. He knew this girl wasn't her…She couldn't be. But the strange familiarity still drew him to her. Seeing her sleeping there, it was like nothing had ever happened…like his deepest desire had become reality…He knew this girl possessed a powerful force buried behind her innocent, peaceful look…Maybe she didn't even realize it herself. A strange determination to take care of this girl, whoever she was, crept over him and settled in his heart. He reached out and took her hand in his, as he had done a million times with Kouran when she was sick. Soon he too drifted away into sleep…

~Reprise~

*The day the star and moon of sixteen meet…The fated day will come…I see blood anger and sadness, the decay of everything in this world…Very soon you will be taken over by an evil star…When light and darkness meet your true power will awaken…But you will have a savior…*

The celestial symbol flashed before her eyes as well as those two green eyes, she thought she knew so well. But the look they were expressing was only one of incomprehension _"Who are you?"_

"Tooya!" with a cry Aya awakened. 

_"Who are you?"_ the words Tooya had spoken to her lingered in the back of her mind, Aya forced them away. Not willing to accept the fact that the Tooya she knew and loved was gone…

~

It took her a minute or two to realize someone was holding her hand.

"Tooya?" she looked to her right and found a man who obviously wasn't Tooya sitting there, still sleeping. He was the one holding on to her hand. He was wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist and a strange necklace of small red beads occasionally alternated by a larger green one. His hair was shaved close to his head, except for a long ponytail in the back of his neck and large gravity defying bangs hanging over his eyes. What stunned her the most was that one of his eyes was disfigured by a large scar running from one eyebrow over his eye and ending somewhere over the bridge of his nose…But it didn't make him look ugly, in fact Aya gathered the man was quite attractive. She bit her lip and slowly pulled away her hand from his, careful not to wake him up. Her eyes kept glued to his face, strangely fascinated by it's beauty…She first didn't even notice she was naked until she felt the cool sheets falling down as she sat up.

She grabbed them and quickly covered herself up. Finally realizing the full situation she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her from crying out.

*Oh dear lord please tell me I didn't…* She desperately tried to remember what had happened…All she remembered was Tooya, and the conversation they had. Her eyes clouded with tears once more, but she wouldn't allow herself to start crying again, afraid she wouldn't be able to stop. She wiped her hand over her eyes and pulled her knees up against her torso. Wrapping her arms around them to drive away the cold and empty feeling inside she sat there, staring at the sleeping man, waiting until he would wake up…Her patience was rewarded soon after as he stirred and opened his good eye. A deep red brownish gaze locked with hers as she looked up. Strangly enough she wasn't afraid of him…though she had every reason to… Chichiri woke up at the feeling of someone looking at him. To his surprise he met the eyes of the girl, staring at him from the bed, with a puzzled look on her face. Her eyes were the clearest of blues, once and for all settling she wasn't his Kouran, for she had had violet eyes. "Da…Ohayo no da" he said, forgetting they were both still rather improperly dressed. The girl didn't speak, which made him wonder if she could even understand him. She just sat there staring at him with a blank expression. 

"D…Daijobu ka no da?" he tried again

"M…Moo genki ni natta" she then hesitatively said.

"Oh great you can understand me no da" He cheerfully smiled stepping closer to her.

She froze and suddenly looked at him with a look of fear.

Chichiri stopped "It's ok no da…I won't hurt you…You don't have to be scared"

He followed her gaze to the sheet he was wearing. "Oh! No no no! this isn't what it looks like!" 

"Y…You mean we didn't?" She shyly asked, suddenly blushing heavily.

"Nooooooo no no no! I'm a monk no da! I would never…"he quickly said, making abundant movements with his hands to reassure her. "See I found you yesterday and we got stuck in a rainstorm so I had to take of our clothes to dry them…" he explained, noticing too late that what he said sounded equally worse. _*Way to go mr self-control*_ he cursed himself.

"Oh…" she only said, not sure how to react. 

_*Baka Houjun, get dressed already!*_ a voice screamed inside his head and it seemed to shake him out of his puzzled state. He snapped his fingers and reappeared before her fully dressed this time. "I'm sorry, if I scared you…Here, your clothers are dry now, I'll just wait outside"

Aya still stunned at the way he just had reappeared before her fully dressed said nothing and took her clothes. _*What is this place?!*_

After a while she joined him outside. He was sitting in the grass enjoying the early sun. Chichiri meanwhile had regained his calm and looked back at her as she walked outside, blocking the sun from blinding her with her arm she walked towards him and sat down.

"Well, Guess we'd better start over no da" he smiled "My name's Chichiri, I found you yesterday in that forest over there, you were in pretty bad shape…your lifeforce was pretty low, so I took you with me, but then we got caught in a thunderstorm and I took you here. I hope you don't mind, but I had to take of your clothes or you would've caught a cold on top of everything no da."

She listened to him still not quite understanding how she got in that forest in the first place. "Guess I should thank you then, seems to me like you've saved my life" she forced a smile. "By the way…my name's Aya" 

"Aya" he spoke her name with so much softness only Tooya had ever been able to say it  like that. Aya looked at him, locking with his gaze for a brief instant. A genuine smile crossed her lips as she felt the tension between them fall away. It was like when he said her name that way, with so much love and tenderness in it and had looked at her that way only for a brief moment, she felt a gentle touch of warmth rush through her entire body. For an instant warming the cold that lies within her heart.

"What is it no da?" Chichiri looked at her with a glint of confusion glimmering through his serious look.

"Nothing…you just reminded me of someone…" she said

Chichiri kept silent. Aya took in her surroundings. The open field couldn't possibly be somewhere near where she lived. The scene was too calm to be of her world. So peaceful, so genuine…

"Where are you from?" Chichiri asked her.

"I'm from Tokyo originally…"

_*Tokyo…Miaka's home if I'm not mistaken*_

"Do you have any idea where you are now" Chichiri asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"Not the slightest"

"I figured…" he smiled "well I can tell you that you are now in Konan, the land protected by the god beast of the south. Suzaku. You're from the same world as the Suzaku no miko, who was here quite some time ago. But the reason why you got transported I don't know…"

She stared at him blankly, like he'd spoken in a complete different language. "You're saying I got transported here…from another world? Why? And how am I supposed to get back?" She wondered if Ceres had anything to do with this, but the nymph kept unusually quiet.

"I don't know no da…but I do know somebody who might know." He got up from the ground and helped her to her feet. "We'll go visit Taitsukun on Mt. Taikyoku"


	2. Awakening of a Nymph

Hi! Minna! Well as I promised to my dear reviewers (yup all both of them, thnx u guys ^_^) Here's the new chapter! I'll try and post more often now since you were so kind to give me some courage to continue! Arigatooo gozaimasu! And all other reading folks: feel free to review as well. I love reviews and I'm ALWAYS helped by constructive criticism! Enjoy!  
  
Awakening of a nymph  
  
They were walking for quite some time already. Aya was silent and followed the blue haired man wherever he went. Her mind however was trailing. Chichiri well noticed and decided it would be best to leave her within her thoughts for a while. Therefore he withdrew within his own. They were walking, since the place where he initially found Aya wasn't too far from mount Taikyoku, and he figured he scared her enough for one day, don't need more spells and instant teleportation, since she obviously wasn't used to seeing magic put into practice right before her eyes.  
  
Each drifted away into their own thoughts Chichiri didn't even notice they'd arrived near Mt. Taikyoku. Until he felt Aya, closing in on him and grabbing his arm. "Chichiri.what is this place?" she asked, her eyes filled with uncertainty. Chichiri looked around for anything that might have startled her, but all he saw and sensed were the peaceful surroundings of Mount Taikyoku. The calm streams and peaceful valley. White clouds and a clear blue sky, a peaceful breeze brushing through his bangs. "We're on Mt. Taikyoku na no da!" he cheerfully said, concluding he'd probably imagined the look of uncertainty her eyes just now. "This is Mt. Taikyoku?" Aya looked up at him, not quite understanding this cold, deserted, dark place would be a god's residence. "Chichiri who is this young woman?" "AAAAAAARGH!!!" Aya screamed out in sheer horror when she saw Taitsukun appear floating in front of her. "I hate it when they do that" Taitsukun mumbled then turned her attention back to Chichiri "Well?" "Aya, don't be scared no da! It's just Taistukun." He gently loosened the grip the young woman had put on his arm, which had left nail marks in his skin. "Taitsukun sama, this is Aya. I found her in a forest yesterday. I believe she's from the world Suzaku no Miko originally came from as well. Could she be another priestess?" " I doubt it..all four priestesses have been called and have fulfilled their duty. The connection between our world and theirs should be closed after Tamahome stayed here and Yui sealed the book." Aya was looking from one to the other. Questioning the fact that they even realizes she was still there. "Ehm Chichiri, are you done soon, I don't like it here." Aya tugged at the man's sleeve trying to get his attention. Taitsukun looked at the girl. "Can you tell me what you see?" "What?" Aya didn't quite understand what this 'floating old lady' wanted. "I want to know what it is that you don't like about this place." "Well, it's cold.and harsh..Dark, noisy... The wind's cutting in my ears.I feel uncomfortable, unsafe." Chichiri raised his eyebrows. Could it be? Wasn't she seeing what he was seeing? Words Taitsukun once spoke to him came to his mind "If an evil hearted person comes here, they won't see anything but a cold, harsh, dark landscape" Taistukun gave him a knowing look. He turned to Aya and placed both his hands on her shoulders, gazing down into her eyes. "Are you sure that is what you see Aya?" Aya just stared at him with a blank expression. "Yes, that's what I see" "Aya, could you wait here? I need to talk to Chichiri." Taitsukun exchanged another look with her former apprentice, then disappeared as quickly as she came. Chichiri turned back to Aya, obviously worried. Aya shivered and placed her gaze back on the ground, away from his probing stare...Chichiri sighed at another failed attempt to understand what was going on in this girls mind."Here, take this no da." Chichiri gave her his kesa, which she gladly wrapped around her shoulders "I'll be right back, you just wait here. There is nothing to be afraid of no da!" Then he too disappeared, leaving her no protection, but the warmth of his Kesa.  
  
"This girl possesses great power." Taitsukun started "I know, I sensed it too, but that doesn't make her an evil person no da!" He raised in her defense. "I know, don't yell at me.as I was saying. She has great power, I sense two personalities inside of her. The one we can all clearly see and a hidden one inside which she seems to be fighting to keep it still, I admire her courage, but she won't be able to keep hiding her true nature for much longer.I fear for that moment.Since you and me are not the only ones that can sense it." Chichiri feared to listen any longer, he knew that what se was saying was what he had felt earlier. "The forest..I sensed something there, lurking.searching for something no da" Chichiri looked at his former instructor, for some kind of explanation, yet afraid that what she would say would seal Aya's fate forever. "Tenkoh" "The demon? But I thought we sealed him away?" "He's gaining power.and he wants her.You should be careful Chichiri." "Well I'm not gonna let him take her just like that! I'm willing to take full responsibility for her and protect her the best I can no da!" The feeling he got earlier was now a blazing flame inside his soul. He felt the urge to protect her, he knew for sure she wasn't an evil hearted person. He just knew! And he wasn't going give in to Tenkoh, no matter what! "I'm taking her with me and I'll protect her the best I can, just like I did with Suzaku no miko no da! I know she is not evil.and she's strong! Far stronger then she looks no da!" He suddenly realized he was shouting to the god of his world and quickly stepped back, regaining his calm. "Gomen nasai.it's just." "You think you will be able to protect her?" Taistukun said ignoring the act he had just been shouting to her "Then you must give it your all.She can not fall into the hands of Tenkoh, even I don't know what to expect should that ever happen." "I will.and I'll get Tasuki and Tamahome to help me no da." He said, determined that he would succeed.  
  
Meanwhile Aya was feeling more and more uncomfortable. She found it strange that Ceres was this quiet, she knew the nymph must have some answers, but Ceres kept silent, as if she wasn't there. Something suddenly caught her attention.a whisper.far away.calling her.  
  
"Aya."  
  
She pointed her attention to where it seemed the voice was coming from.  
  
"Aya.come"  
  
"Tooya?" she turned around, only to find nothing there.  
  
"Aya.come.come back to me"  
  
The whispering seemed to come from all sides, words that kept lingering in her mind. "Tooya!" she cried, no answer.nothing...except for the whispering. "Aya.Let loose!!!" "Aya!" Chichiri's voice rang through the air and silence came. "Come on, we're going no da!" She took a moment to realize where she was, but soon as she saw Chichiri's face, she asked, "Did Taitsukun know anything? Can she help?" "Er.No.But she promised she would keep looking for a solution to get you back to your world no da! Until then, you'll stay with me, is that ok no da?" "Yeah, it's fine" she smiled, feeling slightly disappointed for not being able to go home. But as long as she was with the monk, she knew she'd be safe. They set off together and headed for a place called Mount. Reikaku. "What is on Mount Reikaku?" Aya informed, walking beside Chichiri. "A friend of mine, Tasuki. I'm sure we can stay over there for a while no da." "I see." She turned her gaze back to the road and kept quiet again. The monk gazed sideward every now and then, finding her eyes were constantly set to infinity. *Say something* his mind kept telling him, but he seemed lost in the stream of questions that were clouding his mind. This girl was so hard to read, Miaka had been an open book. He could deal with that, but to find someone that was even more careful with showing her emotions then he was, he just wasn't prepared for it... And yet there she was, staring down the road, ignoring all around. "Aya..is something wrong. You seem troubled no da? I know this must be weird for you, but I'll help you the best way I can ok?" She didn't answer, but showed a little smile. "I'm a little tired, is this Mount Reikaku far away?" "Well we could teleport there, if you're not afraid that is." Aya looked up into his eyes, not quite understanding, but she was so tired, she just wished she had a bed to curl up in and sleep and hope to wake up back in her own world. "I'm not." "OK then" He took of his kesa and spread it out onto the ground. "Now take my hand and stand on the kesa with me, I'll teleport us to Mount Reikaku no da."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
In the deepest darkest dungeons of the celestial court, a demon was bathing in a pool of blood.  
  
"Soon..." he murmured to himself, while letting the red thick fluid run through his fingers and over his face. His shiny silk-like white hair shimmering with a reddish glow.  
  
"Soon she will awaken... Then I will be free again...Ceres, my love...come back to me..." he started grinning and soon the hall was filled with maniacal laughter.cutting through the silence like a stone shattering glass.  
  
~  
  
A shiver went passed Aya's back. It happened to her a lot ever since she 'd arrived into this strange world. She curled up in the bed and closed her eyes. She and Chichiri had arrived at Mt Reikaku a couple of hours ago. She'd met his friend Tasuki, a lively, loud hell raiser, about a year of 19, with flaming hair and fangs. He reminded her of Yuhi somehow, but this Tasuki guy was more blunt. When he'd first seen her arrive at the base with Chichiri, he had greeted his friend with the words "Oy Chichiri, you should come by with presents more often! What are you doing with a woman anyway?"  
  
Chichiri had whacked him for that comment and told Aya she needn't worry. Tasuki might seem like a big insensitive jerk, but he really wasn't like that, he said. Aya was too tired to care. So they brought her to a room where she could rest up a bit, while Chichiri would explain everything to Tasuki.  
  
For the past few hours she'd been lingering in between a state of sleep and consciousness. But she couldn't get any peace of mind. She felt as if she was being watched, or something. And she didn't trust the fact that Ceres was still quiet.  
  
"Ceres...I know you're there...answer me!" ...Nothing...Not a single whisper. "Damn you Ceres! Why won't you answer me! I know you know something! What is happening?!!!" The silence was unbearable to her.  
  
Aya opened her eyes, to find night had fallen. The room was dark...the furniture's features were barely visible in the dusk...but there was something else. She sat up to get a better look. Then she noticed it: a heavy breath, lingering in the room. A presence, there with her...  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"You're not Ceres..." The presence spoke in a deep melodious voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Aya asked again.  
  
"...Where is she?..."  
  
"Where's who?" Aya asked, fear creeping over her.  
  
"...Ceres....Ceres...Ceres....Ceres...." Suddenly the room was filled with sound. Whispers, voices, coming at her from everywhere.Calling out for the nymph.  
  
Aya kicked off the sheets and got up from the bed, she stood there in the middle of the room. Her eyes probing every dark corner of the room, hoping to find the person or thing that was driving her to insanity.  
  
"Nooooooo! Go away!!! Leave me alone!!!" she yelled, and ran for the door...It was locked...  
  
Tears burning in her eyes, she stood there in the middle of the room, frantically pressing her hands to her ears, hoping to make it stop. But the voices were everywhere, even in her head.  
  
"Please...." she begged... "I don't..." She felt her forces escaping her and sank through her knees...then she lost consciousness.  
  
That very instant, Chichiri broke down the door. When passing by her room he'd sensed a powerful qi-blast. He'd felt the door, but it was locked and his next reaction was simply crash down on it and see if he got in. All he knew was that he needed to get to Aya and he needed to do it fast! Inside he found her lying on the floor. Her eyes closed.she was murmuring something.tossing and turning and beads of sweat were rolling down her temples. "Tooya.Tooya." He wanted to do something to calm her, so he picked her up and put her back in the bed. The tried to soothe her with light flows of qi and soft whispering. It obviously worked, since she seemed to calm down. He reached out to push some of her bangs that were sticking to her face out of her eyes, when at that very instant in which he leaned over her she opened her eyes wide and screamed "Mikagi!!!!"  
  
Her eyes were bright amber and her hair had instantly turned to a blackish- blue shade. Chichiri, surprised as he was, backed away and gazed upon what he thought was Aya. Not long after, Tasuki and Tamahome (who had arrived shortly after Aya was brought to her room, so he to was well aware of the events) stormed in. " What the hell is that?" Tasiki yelled at the sight of Aya. "I don't know no da.She transformed.I think." "Well, whatever it is.We can't let it get away." Tasuki said, running up to her, to try and keep her down. All she had to do was mere look at him to send him crashing into a nearby wall. Tamahome glared at Aya "Protection or no protection.I'm not gonna let her hurt any other people, she's obviously out of control.like Taitsukun feared. But I won't let this happen!" he gathered all his energy into a qi- blast, but she practically waved it away. Tamahome however wasn't done for.he tried another. As it was nearing her, Chichiri noticed a change.and just before it hit her Aya's eyes turned blue once again. She saw something bright red coming straight at her. She briefly noticed three men in the room.she faintly heard someone screaming "Nooooooo" but before she could even recognize the voice something crashed into her. Green, dull eyes flashed by. "Tooya"  
  
All three of them had seen how Tamahome's qi-blast had hit the girl, they all had seen how her blackish-blue hair had turned to blonde and the golden glint in her eyes had gone back to the sparkling blue.Then she had been hit. "No!!!!!" cried Chichiri and ran towards her lifeless body. "Aya!!!!!!" He knelt down next to her "Aya!!!!" he shook her and stroked the golden locks that lay scattered over her face out of her eyes. "Aya! Speak to me no da!" Suddenly her eyes flung open once more, Chichiri 's eye widened when he saw the golden glint in them, too late to get back to safety; the nymph send him crashing into a wall. "Fools! Ceres cannot be beaten.Aya is lost!" A huge explosion followed, when the smoke cleared she was gone. 


	3. Now what?

Hi all! know this story has been 'on hold' for quite a while now but there's a perfectly logical reason for it. I'm turning it into an orpg! If any of you are interested in taking on a role in the story and help us complete it, by all means read all about it on this page: www.geocities.com/whenangelscryrpg and/or contact me : at simpanske@hotmail.com  
  
Characters that are still up for choosing are:  
  
Tamahome Hotohori Tasuki Mitsukake  
  
And of the non fy cast.the Iruka no Tenshi (you'll read more about them on the site) Kai (seashell) Kiri (fog) Nami (wave) Suiren (waterlily)  
  
These characters have only few defined character treats, so you can 'mold' them as you like ^^ and if you're not happy with any of the parts on there, just say the word.well think up an OC's profile actually, fit it in the story and send it to any of the DM's I hope to see you all on the forum! 


End file.
